Heroes
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers for RotF! Sam and Lennox talk on the way home. Friendship


Title: Heroes  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: missing scene, one shot  
Pairings: Lennox/Sam friendship  
Summary: Sam and Lennox talk on the way home.  
Author's notes: Spoilers beyond! I've had this plot bunny bouncing around since I saw the second film. I've been a Josh Duhamel fan since his days on AMC and couldn't resist this fic.  
I made up the name of the aircraft carrier since I couldn't remember it. And I found mentions of Lennox's first name on IMDB.

Major William Lennox sat wearily on one of the metal staircases leading down to the flight deck.  
The U.S.S. Ronald Regan had just negotiated out of the Gulf of Aden.  
It was well after midnight as William stared out at the dark Indian ocean. He knew he should really try to get some sleep while he could.  
He faced a long day of debriefs.  
But he knew sleep wouldn't come.  
It seldom did these days.

William ran a weary hand along his face.  
He was a solider.  
That was what he knew.  
It was what he was good at.  
Whether he was a Major or not.

They'd reinstanted his rank before they left Egypt.  
To him the rank didn't matter….hell the pay raise and perks that came with it were nice.  
But what mattered was that he was able to protect people.  
Protect his family.  
Keep the wolves at bay.  
Save lives.

Lennox shook his head as he glanced up at the nearly full moon.  
He'd watched a young man die today.  
A civilian.  
A friend.

He'd felt Sam's last heartbeat.  
Heard Mikaela's heartbroken screams.

Just when he thought he'd seen everything….been through everything….  
That friend had come back to life.  
Right under his hands….not from his effort but from an alien object.

Will chuckled wondering when he'd gotten used to it.  
When had desert battle fields been replaced by morphing alien robots?  
When had his life turned into a sci-fi movie?

He remembered the sadness watching Optimus's still and shattered body being brought back.  
Feeling grief for the Autobots as they lost their leader.

The brown haired young man sighed as he leaned back against the stairs.  
The good guys had won today.  
Barely.

They had Sam and Optimus back.  
But they'd lost a lot of good people  
Too many…..for a war that wasn't theres.  
Now it was.

Hearing footsteps Will spotted Sam coming up the steps towards him.

"Should you be up?"

Sam grinned. "Docs cleared me….besides I think I'm getting used to this."

Lennox scooted over so the youth could sit. "Scary thing is I am too."

They watched as Bumblebee and Ironhide walked across the flight deck below.

Sam smiled as the yellow robot caught his gaze before moving on.

"How are your folks?"Lennox asked quietly.

"Still a little freaked but resting."

"Good."

Sam shifted his feet against the step. "Major…."

"Friends call me Will."Lennox corrected.

Sam nodded. "I-I just wanted to thank you….for today….what you did…."

Will shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

Witwicky turned. "You kept Mikaela safe and my parents. I won't forget that."

Lennox shrugged and then smiled. "You got a tiger there….she wouldn't leave you no matter what I did."

Sam knew how lucky he was. Not too many girls would think battling evil aliens was a good date.  
He wouldn't have anybody else by his side.

"She's amazing."Witwicky acknowledged softly his gaze traveling back to the dark water. "Don't know what I'd do without her. You got family?"

Lennox nodded a wide smile crossing his face. "Yeah my wife is incredible….she's taking care of our little girl alone."

Sam grinned. "How old?"

"Just turned three….Annabelle."Will replied as he took a well worn small photo out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the teen.

Sam smiled at the image. "You're lucky. You going to get to see them?"

Lennox took the picture back. "I hope so. Never can tell how long these debriefs will last."

Witwicky stifled a yawn.

"You better get some sleep."Will advised.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess."He stood and began walking down the stairs. He paused and turned back. "Think we'll win this?"

"Have too."

Sam looked back at the Autobots before continuing the way he'd come.

"Hey, Sam."Lennox called.

"Yeah?"

"You keep saving the world like this you might end up with a uniform."

Sam grinned and shook his head. "Nah I'll leave that to the real heroes. Night."

"Night."Lennox acknowledged quietly. He watched the youth leave for several minutes before standing.

He walked down the stairs and returned to his guest quarters wondering what the future held.  
He could only pray that it was a good one and Will Lennox knew he'd do whatever it took to make it that.  
No matter what it took.

end


End file.
